


Nights Like These

by Talullah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Remus, sub!Severus, day before a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to rosehiptea for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for slashfest, for j_folked.
> 
>  
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Severus looks at the sky and grinds his teeth. An obscenely large crescent hangs over his head, pregnant with threats. He corrects himself: that is not a crescent; the proper term is gibbous moon. Of course Remus would use the correct word without a second thought; he would know to the precise second when each phase starts; he would know in his blood every inch of its trajectory, the exact moment of periapsis, the names of the maria, the precise hour of the eclipses for the next two centuries. Remus is not going to tell him any of these things tonight, though.

Severus quickens his pace, closing his cape around him to ward off the evening chill. He cannot help but think that tomorrow he will not be able to afford such an easy stride. A healing spell would help, of course, or a nice soothing potion, but he enjoys the soreness pressing flashes of memory upon him during the day. He crosses the front door and follows through halls and staircases to his room in the dungeons. Remus is already there, pacing about, wearing nothing but his trousers. He has lit a few candles, and their golden tones warm the sliver of cold light pouring through the slit high in the wall Severus has for a window.

Remus looks slightly surprised when Severus opens the door, as if he did not expect him to be there. Severus is not a man for delicate feelings but sometimes the vulnerability in Remus' eyes grinds in a spot somewhere between his throat and his stomach. Remus quickly clouds his eyes, though, advancing towards him with a predatory grin. Severus barely has time to close the door behind him when Remus pushes him against the wall and crushes his mouth with a hungry, possessive kiss.

"Where have you been?" he asks. "I saw you coming from the direction of Hagrid's cabin."

Another man would be flattered by the jealous tone, or possibly irritated; Severus feels owned, wanted, loved even, if he dared to admit it. He would rather die than to let Remus know that, though.

"As you well know, I have to collect the aconitum one night before full moon to prepare your Wolfsbane for the following month," he replies coldly, even as Remus sniffs him for the scent of another man.

Remus attacks Severus' mouth again, still fiercely possessive. His stubble feels harsher in the days before full moon, leaving crimson marks on Severus' face. He barely has time to breath between kisses, but he revels in the moment. The aconitum can hold on for a few more hours before it's properly tended. He lets his bag slip to the ground as he adjusts his body to Remus', grinding against him.

Remus growls in pleasure but quickly turns him over, showing him who the alpha male is. Severus can feel him through their clothes, hard and eager. He will have to use the healing spell on the higher bite marks unless he wants to cause uproar among his students. It takes but a minute for them to bare themselves. Remus pushes him to the table and makes him bend over. Severus complies, never looking back. Hasty fingers breach his body with ointment and soon something else takes their place, burning its way through to Severus' core. He loves the mix of pain and pleasure, but he doesn't say it. They grunt and huff and push in a brutal dance that hurts as much as it pleases until Severus comes with a sob. Remus didn't even have to touch him.

He rests his weight on the table, his forehead on his arms, trying to hold his knees steady as Remus continues slamming into him. He is still semi-erect when a few minutes later Remus rams harder and howls, dropping onto Severus' back. They stay in the awkward position for a moment. Of all the things Severus allows himself to enjoy, the feel of Remus' downy chest on his back is is favourite. Their breathing steadies and they straighten up, as Remus pulls away from him. Severus turns and the wolf is gone from Remus' eyes; only the familiar warmth remains.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, contrite. Both know that he has, and both know Severus will deny it if pressed.

For now Severus ignores the question. He tries to get past Remus and into his bed for a much needed rest but he is held in a steely embrace. Perhaps the wolf is not entirely gone yet. Remus tenderly laps the bruises in his neck and clavicle, holding him tight. "I am sorry. It just overcomes me," he whispers.

Severus hates tenderness; it makes him vulnerable. He tries to shrug Remus off, but does not succeed. A deep, warm sigh bathes his skin and for a moment he allows himself to relax into Remus' arms.

"Don't apologise," Severus chides, his voice softer than he would like it to be. He wonders if Remus knows how badly he craves nights like these.

 

_Finis  
December 2006_


End file.
